Rei's mage adventures
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: A slight BeybladeHarry Potter crossover. Rei is secretly a mage wizard but when the secret is out, who will protect him from the evil people wanting his powers? Rei x ?hint:One of his own teammatesDISCONTINUED!
1. Rei, the Mage

Hello again!! This is my new story- Rei's mage adventures!! Well lets get on with it:  
  
Rei: You do have crazy ideas.  
  
Bonnie: Why are you complaining? You get "abnormal" powers.  
  
Rei: Really? Cool!!  
  
Kai: hmph  
  
Bonnie: Well on with it!!  
  
Chapter 1: Rei, the Mage  
  
A young woman with long raven hair and a beautiful body was cradling a young boy by the fireplace. The boy was admiring a sleek silver beyblade and he also had long raven black hair and deep golden eyes. The woman was humming a song and eventually the young boy who looked no older than 6 fell asleep.  
  
A tall man with unruly black hair and light yellow eyes walked into the room.  
"The Fidelius charm still isn't performed, Ariel. I still don't know who to use."  
  
The young woman named Ariel sighed. "What about your friend, the other James?"  
The man shook his head and sat down. " I can't, his family has gone into hiding as well. Sirius is going into hiding as well."  
  
"They didn't use Sirius as secret keeper?"  
  
James took the sleeping boy from Ariel and said, "no, Sirius persuaded them to use Peter so people would suspect him instead of Peter holding the secret. Come on Ariel, We'll ask Dumbledore for help, I'm putting Rei in his bed."  
  
Ariel stood up, "Alright, James. But shouldn't we tell Rei he's a mage. After all they're very rare and he should know so he can start practising his spells to defend himself. Rei is very smart."  
  
"I was going to explain to him about it in the mourning, he needs to know. But since all the other mage families are going into hiding (which by the way there's only 2 of them) he's not going to have many friends knowing he's a mage." James said as he carried Rei upstairs. Ariel waited at the bottom of the stairs as James came back down.  
  
"James, I have a bad feeling that You-know-who is around..."  
  
But James didn't hear Ariel because he was already fast asleep on the couch.  
  
##Next mourning##  
  
James came into Rei's bedroom to find him already practising with his new beyblade he received for his 6th birthday.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look I decided to name my beyblade Driger, last night I had a dream about using a beyblade named Driger!!"  
  
James was too sober to realise there was something unusual about that dream that Rei immediately noticed the sadness.  
  
"Daddy? What's wrong?"  
  
James looked into those golden eyes full of concern, took a deep breath and knowing that Rei would understand started to explain.  
  
"Rei, do you remember when you were two, we visited a family with another young boy who was 2 and you became friends?"  
  
James hoped that Rei would remember because he was very smart and his memory was good.  
  
Rei was silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes! I remember now, he was my first friend I made but I never saw him again, daddy, why?"  
  
James managed a small smile at how good Rei can remember things even when he was 2.  
  
"Yes Rei, well his father was a good friend of mine and but his family had to hide from You-know-who."  
  
Rei looked at him with his big golden orbs, " you mean Lord Voldemort?"  
  
James flinched slightly and said, "yes but Rei you shouldn't say that in public, people are scared of his name."  
  
Rei looked at his father knowingly, "fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." He said wisely.  
  
James was impressed but he continued where he left off.  
  
"Well we never saw them again but Professour Dumbledore told us this mourning when we went to see him." Rei stayed quiet.  
  
"He told us that the secret-keeper revealed the secret to you-know-who and he-he killed them, James and Lily but not Harry, nobody knew how he survived."  
  
Rei was quiet as he digested this information. "But dad, Sirius wouldn't betray them."  
  
James was surprised he didn't think of this, "Rei, Sirius wasen't they're secret keeper, Peter was."  
  
"Peter betrayed them!!" Rei said alarmed.  
  
"Yes. Rei, it's time to tell you the secret of us, you, and Harry. Both of our family are mages, Rei. You are a mage. A wizard that can use some magic without wands but not all spells. Such as the unforgivable curses, only your wand can do that. You have a magic bar that shows a limit amount of magic powers of a mage, Rei, you can increase that bar of energy by practising."  
  
James left the room allowing Rei to think about this new-found information. He decided to try some spells he learned.  
  
Rei walked to his closet, locked it, then put his hand above the handle and whispered, 'Alohomora'.  
  
The door magically unlocked and Rei felt some of his energy (energy he never felt before) disappear.  
  
"This is so cool, I'm going to practise beyblading and being a mage from now on!" He said.   
  
Rei closed the closet and put his hand above the handle and whispered, 'Colloportus' and the door locked.  
  
The next 3 days were some of Rei's busiest yet, he started reading his father and mother's spell books and learned a handful of spells he can do on his own with his mage power and he felt the energy bar increase with each passing day, he learned many useful spells, charms and curses. (the stunning spell, disarming, summoning, making swings for broken arms, desintegrating, swelling, patronus (though that one was quite hard), levitating, light casting, repairing, shield and a few others)  
  
Rei spent the night reading potion books and mournings practising with his silver beyblade. His parents were very impressed with how much a sixth year old could do in three days but the fidelius charm still wasn't performed and on the 4th day, Rei had his beyblade in his pocket and was practising how to create a portkey when he heard a crash and his mother ran into the room.   
  
Rei was surprised when his mother hugged him around the waist and sobbing, "Oh Rei, you-know-who is here and your father is gone.  
  
Voldemort came into the room, "step aside you silly girl, step aside."   
  
Rei was petrified as Voldemort advanced on him but his mother stepped in front of him and said, "no take me instead not Rei, anything but Rei."   
  
Voldemort suddenly shot a green beam towards Ariel an in that split second Rei thought his mother was still alive but she fell and blood splatted all over Rei, his mom was dead.  
  
Voldemort advanced on Rei and he shouted, 'Avada Kedavra'  
  
Out of pure instinct, Rei held up his hand in front of the oncoming beam, he whispered 'portus' as his other hand held the silver blade and for some reason he thought about a mountain village surrounded by forests not far from his house(1) and he disappeared. His hand was producing some kind of shield and the beam bounced towards Voldemort.   
  
The last thing Rei saw was his mother, her beautiful silky black hair splayed out in different directions and her face held a calm expresion.  
  
Rei teleported out of his house.   
  
-End of chapter  
  
(1) There house is in China so they didn't hear about James and Lily for 4 years.  
  
What do you think, it's a slight crossover with Harry Potter but there will be a real crossover when they go to Hogwarts, oops! I spoiled some of the surprises.  
  
Kai: A hopeless case  
  
Rei: Will there be romance?  
  
Bonnie: Oh yes, I won't tell ya but it has to do with Rei. There won't be any Harry Potter characters for a while and Rei got slight scars on his arms so thats why there are bandages there.  
  
Max: HIIIIII!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	2. The Dream Driger

Second chapter, here we go!!  
  
Rei: You forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Bonnie: Oh right, KAI!!  
  
Kai: Shit, thanks alot Rei  
  
Rei: Your welcome  
  
Bonnie: Kai...  
  
Kai: Oh fine, We don't own anything except Bonnie's stupitity.  
  
Bonnie: KAI!! Oh well... lets get on with it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream Driger  
  
Rei teleported out of the house.  
  
In a lush cool moutain forest is where Rei ended up. His small black wizarding robes were covered in blood and mud. "Great, this will cause a stain." Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Oh no" Rei said sadly, the wand was crushed under his weight when he teleported. "I guess I'll have to rely on my mage powers to get through this forest."   
  
The young Rei put the broken wand back into his pocket and looked around. He noticed his silver beyblade still on the floor and picked it up, examining it for any scratches but there was none so he also put it into his pocket.  
  
Rei was still covered in blood as he walked on further, he kept going until he reached a clearing, "wow" Rei whispered. In the clearing, there was a spring and the cool water looked so inviting Rei decided to take a bath.  
  
He took off his blood covered robes and some of the blood went onto his skin, he then took off the small blue, white and gold kimono that his mother gave him when Rei noticed a scar on arm he used to block Lord Voldemort's curse.  
  
It was in the shape of burning fire for some strange reason and his mother's blood was slowly seeping through into his own blood.  
  
Rei is startled, he didn't want to stop this and he had a shrewd suspicion that this was the reason why he was blocked from the curse though he had no idea how that would happen.  
  
Ignoring the scar for now, Rei stepped into the cool waters and washed himself and some of the blood off. He was redressing himself in the chinese kimono when he noticed a phoenix soaring through the sky.  
  
##Rei's P.O.V.##  
  
Wow!! I've never seen a phoenix before! Dad said they were rare but I never thought I'd see them up close!! It was red with a magnifiscent golden crown on it's head and it let out a piercing sound. I see something, a feather! The phoenix is shedding a feather.  
  
I picked it up. Father did say that pheonix feathers were good for wand making so I'll keep it till I find a wand maker to make me a new wand.  
  
That phoenix was so beautiful!   
  
Okay Rei, calm yourself, don't get in love with a beast!  
  
Ah well, better get going. It's getting dark and I hope I won't meet up with a manticore or dragon or anything...  
  
##Normal P.O.V.##  
  
Rei secured the feather in black velvet box where he kept his top-quality silver blade, his mom gave him and started washing his bloody robes in the spring. Filled with thoughts on the phoenix, he started remembering his mother and father and soft tears came out of his golden eyes.  
  
He hastily wiped them as he continued washing his robes. He stuffed the robes into his pockets absent mindly and went on deeper into the forest.   
  
Night fell and soon Rei was fast asleep, he collapsed on a soft patch of grass as the werewoves howled in sadness, as though they knew everything that had happened to Rei thus far.  
  
##The next day##  
  
"hello?" Someone said and waved a hand over Rei's face as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was foggy and he rubbed his eyes as he quickly sat up, he was in a hut with a young boy who looked the same age as him. The 6 year old boy was also a neko-jin and had black hair and fangs as well.  
  
"My name is Lee, whats yours?" The boy asked.  
  
"Um...well my name is Rei." Rei stammered and looked around the hut. "how did I get here?"  
  
"Oh, my grandpa found you in the woods. Do you blade?" Lee asked.  
  
Rei was confused, "As in beyblade?" Lee nodded.  
  
"Of course I do! My mum gave me a blade." Rei said and pulled out the velvet box. Careful so Lee would see the wizarding robes and the phoenix feather, he pulled out the silver blade.  
  
"Wow!! That blade is wicked!! It looks way better than mine." Lee said and pulled out a smaller beyblade that was pure black. Rei was quite embarassed and turned a shade of pink in embarassement.  
  
"what name did you give your blade?" Rei asked.  
  
"Name?" Lee asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I named mine Driger. What about yours?" Rei asked.  
  
Lee looked at him incredulously. "How did you know about Driger?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The legendary bitbeast! The spirit of earth, the white tiger!"  
  
"Bit beast? But I had a dream about using a beyblade called Driger so I decided to name my blade that."  
  
Lee suddenly jumped up and grabbed Rei's arm and ran to a much bigger hut, dragging Rei along.  
  
"Ouch, Lee, what are you doing?"  
  
Lee pointed to a platform in front of a large yin yang symbol. On the platform in a glass box supported by coshins was a bit. The bit beast part of a blade. but instead of blankness like a normal blade. In the middle was a picture of a royal white tiger. On a label it said:Driger, the spirit of earth, white tiger.  
  
There were smaller tables with other bit beasts, Galleon the black lion, Galux, the mountain cat, Galman, the crazy monkey and Galzzy, the great bear.  
  
"Wow, Driger looks beautiful." Rei said admiring the bit.  
  
"When we're 13, the elder will hold a special ceremony and chosen kids from the village will get a bit beast. I'm hoping to get Driger but if not, Galleon sounds just as good but the elder says, whoever gets Driger will become the team leader."  
  
Rei didn't care which bit beast he'll get, he just wants to become a great blader. Then there's the fact that he hasen't told Lee about being a mage so he decides to let it slip and have a normal life in this village.  
  
"Come on Rei, lets go meet my other friends."  
  
##--7 years later--##  
  
Rei waited anxiously for the ceremony to start, wishing he was outside by the river instead of waiting for bit beast he'll never get, his friend the pink haired Mariah, the green haired Kevin and Gary all waited patiently while Lee was over come by worry. Rei felt hope for Lee. He had been waiting for this for at least 7 years and it all comes down to this.  
  
Rei had that worriness out of his mind when he trained and practised his mage powers in secret, taking old books out of the library. He knew how to apparate and disapparate and the legend of how mages were the tie between beyblading and wizarding.Lee knew Rei was up to something but Rei kept it a secret as he trained hard though he wasn't so sure with Lee. He could've trained harder then this. He becomes too anxious all the time.  
  
Finally, Lee's grandfather came out and the hut quieted.  
  
"I see you have all gathered and prepared for this ceremony."  
  
Rei looked down at what he was wearing. A red chinese dragon shirt with gold buttons and long black pants. His long black hair was let down for the time being.  
  
"As you all know, 5 of us will be chosen today to be the owner of 5 wonderful bit beasts. They are Galleon, Galux, Galman, Galzzy and Driger."  
  
People's eyes strayed over to the glass cases and Lee's grandfather picked up the Galman case.  
  
"The one who'll own the monkey of cunning and trickery will be...Kevin Kiki!" (a/n:I don't really know his last name)  
  
People cheered and clapped as a red faced Kevin dressed in violet to match his eyes got up to accept the bit beast, Galman. The applause died down for the next one.  
  
"The one who'll own the great bear of strength and loyalty will be...Gary Gauwa!" (a/n:don't know Gary's either)  
  
Everyone cheered in delight as a purple-faced Gary went up to receive Galzzy. The applause died away once more.  
  
"The new owner of the mountain cat of bravery and grace is...Mariah Yin." (a/n:you can tell...)  
  
Some of the boys whistled as Mariah who was dressed in pink (big surprise) went up to accept Galux. The one she really wanted. Rei thought.  
  
"Next, the chosen one for Galleon, the black lion of thunder and lightning is...Lee Yang" (a/n:Made these up!)  
  
Lee was surprised he wasn't chosen for Driger and Rei felt sorry for him and himself. He knew he would never get a bit beast as Lee slowly made his way to recieve Galleon."  
  
"And finally." Silence poured over the crowd. "The White Tiger of earth and calmness will be awarded to..."  
  
Nobody could measure the tenseness of the room without flying into space. Rei held his breath as the elder opened his mouth again.  
  
"Rei Kon"  
  
--end of chapter  
  
Surprise, surprise. That wasn't too hard. The Bladebreakers are coming!!  
  
Well anyway, could someone tell me Rei's real birthday? Its for future fics. 


	3. Leaving Forests, Mountains and Friends

Wahooo!!! I actually updated! I'm so proud!!  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Bonnie:Oh never mind, anyway, time for the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving forests, mountains and friends.  
  
Rei could hardly speak, he never dreamed he get a bit-beast, Driger for that matter. It's like recieving a life-long friend. As the neko slowly stood up, Rei felt as though he'd been jinxed by the jelly-legs jinx. They felt as though they were made of jelly. Rei lifted his amber eyes to see Lee. The other neko had disappointment flashing in his marroon red eyes. Rei kept his emotions underneath as he walked up to the platform, in seemed like an etirnity when he finally reached the platform and Lee's Grandfather held the bit chip out. When Rei took it, the whole hut burst into applause. And Rei felt like, he just wanted to apparate out of there.  
  
_Great, first I got the jelly-legs jinx, then I want to apparate! What will happen if I actually do that?  
  
Something bothering you Little One?  
  
What!? Who's there?  
  
It's me, Driger, If a bit beast is destined for you, then a special link will form. That link has more surprises and will be revaeled to you soon...  
_  
Oh...Call me Rei then, Driger.  
  
"Rei!! Earth to Rei!!" Mariah called as she waved a hand in front of Rei's face.  
  
"Huh?? Wh-What?" Rei said when he was pulled out of his conversation with Driger.  
  
"You already created a link?" Lee said incredulously, "It took me a while to create a link with Galleon."  
  
"You have a perfect link,Rei!" Mariah said impressively, "You must really be destined for Driger."  
  
##Later that Night...##  
  
Rei set his silver gray blade down and pulled out the bit chip.  
  
Well, better give it a try.  
  
He inserted the bit chip into the blade and it glowed a light green.  
  
_Driger?  
  
Yes, its me Rei  
  
Can you come out of the blade?  
  
I certainly can Rei, but not in an area of people  
  
Now seems like a good time_  
  
Alright  
  
The bit chip suddenly burst in bright green and Rei had to cover his eyes partially but managed to catch a form rising out of the blade.  
  
When the light cleared, there was a majestic white tiger in his midst. Golden armor and amber eyes.  
  
"Wow, you look amazing Driger"  
  
"This is my phisical form Rei, you can always call me during battle."  
  
"That way, I can win for sure! I've always dreamed about using a beyblade called Driger."  
  
"a dream? Well now that I'm here, what have you been dreaming about recently?"  
  
Rei looked at the white tiger suspiciously but answered nontheless "I've been having dreams about leaving this village and seeking new people to battle."  
  
"That explains alot, are you a wizard Rei?"  
  
Rei was shocked, no one had ever known this. He had never told any of his friends and no one can ever figure it out.  
  
"How...how did you know?" Rei stammered.  
  
Dirger nodded towards a desk piled high with old spellbooks Rei had found in an old forgotten library within the village.  
  
"Beyblading has long connected with wizardry and bit beasts play an important charm, an ancient powerful one. I'll leave you for now Rei, follow your destiny."  
  
And with that last sentence, Driger disappeared into the bit chip. Rei stared at the chip.  
  
_Driger?  
  
Zzzzz...zzzzz  
_  
darn it, he's asleep. What does he mean 'follow your destiny'? I've always dreamed about leaving this small village. Maybe thats what he means.  
  
**##   
  
Many stars in the sky  
As many as the destinies intertwine  
But which one is mine?  
Just follow your heart  
**  
**##  
**  
Rei crept silently over to Mariah's room across the hall. "Mariah." He whispered.  
  
Mariah woke up, "Rei?" she said. "Yeah its me." Said Rei.  
  
"What is it?"Mariah asked sleepily.   
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"I'm leaving the village."  
  
"What?! But why?"  
  
"Quiet down Mariah, its because I'm following my heart. Your the only one with whom I can trust with this infromation."  
  
"Lucky me." Said Mariah sarcastically. "Are you saying your betraying us?"  
  
"No, I want to broaden my horizen, I want to see other types of bladers. I've already learned all I can in this village, Mariah,I would never betray you. This is what I want."  
  
Mariah was silent as Rei walked to the window. "I've already taken too much away from Lee, I know you like him Mariah."  
  
Mariah looked at him in surprise, the question reflected in her eyes and Rei laughed silently. "The way you look at him, I can see it in your eyes. Besides I think Lee likes you too."  
  
Mariah looked at him hopefully, "you mean it?"  
  
"Of course, but thats not the reason why I've come to you in the middle of the night, Mariah."  
  
Mariah nodded slowly and Rei continued, staring out into the nightime sky and the many stars twinkling.  
  
"When I'm gone, Lee is to take charge as captain, its what he wanted since we were kids, I've taken too much of his amibitions and dreams. Its time I take a different path but will you stay as my friend forever?"  
  
Mariah nodded, "of course. I'll never stop being your friend."  
  
Rei relaxed and continued on. "Good, cause I'm leaving tommorrow mourning, you have to understand that it's not easy for me to do this and I want to stay as your friend forever."  
  
Mariah looked into the starry night thinking for a moment her golden eyes resting on a particularly large star, her pink hair glistening and then nodded "Friends Forever, Rei"  
  
**##  
  
Too many sacrifices  
its alot to bare  
but follow the stars  
And you'll be there  
  
##  
**  
Rei packed his clothes and spellbooks, taking his Driger blade when he noticed something lumpy edged between the bed and the wall. It was wrapped in black and when Rei unwrapped it, he realized it was his 6 year old wizerd robe and a box.  
  
Too small for me now.  
  
Rei opened the small velvety box and saw the pheonix feather he found when he was in the woods 7 years ago. Deciding to bring it along he put it in his packed bag. Taking one last look around, he headed out just as the mourning sun was rising.  
  
Rei climbed up and up a nearby mountain until he reached a landing. Taking one last look at the village that was his home for 7 years. He raised his arm and apparated out of the mountain forest.  
  
Leaving behind forests, mountain and friends.  
  
-End of chapter  
  
What do ya think? I'm trying to update as fast as I can-  
  
Kai: Yeah right  
  
Bonnie: Shut up Kai, anyway. Kai, Tyson, Max,Kenny and Mr.Dickinsen will be in the next chapter. You've probably guessed who likes Rei and who Rei will like.  
  
Next chapter: Forming a New Team and a Secret Crush 


End file.
